


Get to know me

by actualpenguin



Series: We Are The Resistance [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AND A BIT OF DRAMA, Big Brother Andrés, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Underage Drinking, Young Sergio, can be read as canon, more like sharing a wine one afternoon, referencies everywhere, this is just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpenguin/pseuds/actualpenguin
Summary: “Okay...” Sergio said, as Andrés left the room, not quite sure of what to think, a stranger had walked into his room, revealed they were related and informed him that now they were living together, it felt like a roller coaster of emotions.OrSergio discovers he has a brother and Andrés tries his best to take care of the teen he just adopted, even if that includes taking him to work with him.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: We Are The Resistance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721005
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this work could be considered as part of the canon, since it basically takes place long before the series, but I will continue with this as an AU where everyone is alive and with some Belermo and Serquel stuff (Don't worry, I will separate everything), right now is just Sergio and Andrés being brothers.
> 
> In this universe, Sergio is 15 and Andrés is 23 when this starts.

It was his third day in the hospital, and the worst part was that he had completely forgotten to bring his books so now it was just him and the stupid tv with the same three channels. The room was nicer than the other times, spacious, with a nice window that showed the city, no more cute animals to indicate that it was the paediatric ward, just white walls, Sergio preferred it that way.

It all came out of nowhere, he started to feel a lot of pain and the next thing he remembered was running to the hospital late at night, they were always moving and this time they were staying in a house far from civilisation, so it took them a bit longer to arrive.

His father basically left him at the door and promised to return next day, and now, 2 days later there were no signs of him, it wasn’t weird for him to disappear when he was in the middle of something he tended to do that, but this time something felt wrong, before, when he was going to take more he gave him a phone and called at least every night, but this time he had just left him some money, not even enough to pay the hospital.

“Is my dad here already?” Sergio asked the first nurse he saw, he was starting worry that he might not come back in time to pick him up after being discharged tomorrow.

“I’m sorry, honey, he hasn’t arrived” she smiled softly “I’ll let you know when he’s here”

He nodded and continued changing the channel, what a boring and terrible Tuesday.

“You’re gonna burn that tv, kid” a voice interrupted his thoughts, a young man was observing him from the door, tall and slim, wearing a suit and a nice coat, he had a paper crane in his hands, playing with it softly.

“There’s no much to watch” Sergio answered shyly and stopped in the news channel, finally leaving the remote over the table next to his bed.

The man stepped inside and sat in the chair next to his bed, Sergio tried the best to ignore him and focus on the news.

_“…The man, identified as Jesus Marquina, was shot outside the bank...”_

wait what?! His brain tried to focus, he turned on the volume and sat immediately.

_“... the police assures the money he stole is now secure...”_

No no no no no, was it true? He changed the channel, same story, this time showing his father’s face all over the screen, and then a picture of the bodies covered with a white sheet, suddenly the tv went black.

“Okay, that’s enough,” the man said calmly with the remote in his hand .

“No! I want to see!” Sergio jumped to try to grab the remote but the man quickly pushed him back to the bed and held his shoulders.

“You don’t!” He told him, not shouting but with a strong voice “you don’t need to remember him like that”

Sergio pushed him away and walked to the other side of the room, looking straight through the window, the sunset was beautiful but his life was starting to look bad, he started to cry, covering his face with his hands and sitting on the floor, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, everything was spinning inside his head, his father was gone, he was gone. Sergio always felt whatever he did for a living wasn’t exactly legal, but he didn’t imagine that his father was a thief, or that it was going to cost him his life, their life, now what was next? his whole world was falling apart, what does that mean? Was he alone now?! He still wasn’t legally an adult so that meant foster care...

“Sergio? You need to breathe” the man said placing his hand over his back “you’re having an asthma attack, you need to breathe” he repeated this time handling him the inhaler that was on the table and sitting next to him.

Sergio took the inhaler and quickly shot it twice, he didn’t have asthma attacks since he was twelve, but his father always insisted him to carry one with every time they weren’t together, he guessed this time he had been right.

“I didn’t know you were also asthmatic,” the man said before the two of them drifted into a comfortable silence.

It felt that hours had passed, the room acquired a blueish tone indicating that the night was near, and for a second Sergio felt all had been a dream until he turned his face and saw the man still sitting next to him.

“Who are you?” Sergio said, looking at him suspiciously, the more he saw him, the more questions Sergio had.

“Oh… well, it turns out that your father was also mine” The man smiled, resting his head over the wall “I just realised I never presented myself” he extended his hand “I’m Andrés, Andrés de Fonollosa”

“Sergio Marquina,” he said shaking his hand, observing him, maybe if he had been younger he would’ve doubted of Andrés word, but the truth was that he knew his father, and he was sure this day would come.

After a while Andrés broke the silence again “I guess he never mentioned me”, Sergio denied with his head, “It’s fine, I never really cared, he always had his secrets… you were his for some years” Andrés turned his head to look at him.

Now that he was observing him closer he could see that Andrés had many of his father’s features, the eyes, the nose, Sergio inherited more of his mother’s, but Andrés was the living portrait their father.

“Why don’t you use his last name?”

“Didn’t saw the point of using it if he never was part of my life”

Sergio gave him a shrug, suddenly he felt alone in the world, he had no other family, his mother had died in an accident when he was ten, and now his dad was gone, and even though Andrés was here there was a part of him that didn’t trust.

“I’m sorry guys, visit hours are almost over” the nurse interrupted and Andrés smiled at her, standing up and then extending his hand to help Sergio, as soon as he stood up he pulled him for a hug and Sergio started to cry.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do” he finally said, Andrés took his face between his hands and gave him a sympathetic smile

“Nothing, you have me, that’s why I’m here” Andrés gave him a last hug before patting his head and adjusting his suit“I’ll come and pick you up tomorrow, after they discharge you, don’t go, okay? You wait for me”

“Okay...” Sergio said, as Andrés left the room, not quite sure of what to think, a stranger had walked into his room, revealed they were related and informed him that now they were living together, it felt like a roller coaster of emotions.


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio's first day with Andrés doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said one chapter per week? well... here is the second

The next morning felt like a dream, the day before had been officially the craziest day of his life, first his father and then Andrés, claiming to be his half brother, it all looked like an intricate joke that was starting be less funny and more annoying.

The nurse discharged him at midday and while Sergio walked to the exit he was more sure that Andrés wasn’t going to appear.

But he did come, he was already waiting for him outside, walking calmly in front of a nice classic car, dressed in a tailored suit and wearing sunglasses. 

“Ready to go, hermanito?” He smiled when he saw Sergio cross the hospital door, he walked to take his backpack and put it in the trunk of the car “I bought you a couple of things” he pointed at the other bags inside.

“Things?” Sergio asked opening the passenger door and adjusting the seat. Andrés started to drive, quickly, it looked that he was running away from something and Sergio wondered if he was.

“Yeah. Toothbrush, a towel, I also brought you a phone” he said placing a phone over Sergio’s leg, it was a nice model, too nice for him “don’t worry about the rest, we will go shopping tomorrow”

“So I’m not coming back to my house?”

“That’s not an option, it’s surrounded by cops making questions and the least you want right now is to give them the fact that you are his son,” Andrés said calmly “for now let’s just thankful that your father was so paranoid, I’m pretty sure he didn’t leave pictures or personal papers”

Now Sergio understood more of his father’s behaviours, it all made more sense now, the why he burnt the papers at night or why they were constantly moving out, for some reason he didn’t mind that his father was a thief, he had started to suspect his business was not exactly legal a long time ago, what it was pissing him was the fact that he never told him, he wasn’t the small, sick kid anymore, if it wasn’t for this hospital trip it would’ve been five years without any emergencies.

Sergio stayed quiet the rest of the trip, he had much stuff to think about and thankfully Andrés recognised he wasn’t in the mood to talk so he didn’t take any questions.

They kept driving away and a few minutes later they were actually on the highway to the east. They just made two stops, every time Andrés let him bought whatever he wanted from the store, he felt bad for buying a big bag of chips but Andrés insisted “is your gift for leaving the hospital” he said adding a second bag.

Five hours later they entered Barcelona and twenty minutes later they arrived at a house of two floors in the suburbs.

“This is the place,” Andrés said parking in front, it was a quite spacious land, with the house in the middle and a big yard surrounding it, the trees helped to isolate the place so it was quite private.

“Is this your house?” Sergio asked as they walked through the yard to arrive at the main door.

“It belongs to a friend, but he doesn’t mind” he opened the front door, letting Sergio in first, inside was a bit more elegant, full with paintings and nice carpets, this didn’t look like any of the places where Sergio had lived before, so Sergio supposed Andrés and his father moved in the same world since he was too young to be this rich and he had never mentioned a rich mother. 

“I’m quite sure you’ll like this part” Andrés walked to the other side of the hall, opening a door to reveal a small library.

“It’s nice” Sergio said observing everything.

“You can fill it as you like and your room is also here” he opened another door to show him a room, it was smaller than the library but still quite spacious.

“What about the other floor?”

“Oh that’s mine, I work with really special people, you don’t want to meet them”

Sergio nodded and continued the tour through the kitchen and the wine cellar, he doubted he was going to use any of those weird pans and pots, he was terrible at cooking but Andrés was good at that cause he stopped to explain to him which was his favourite.

“Listen, I have to go to work but you can use everything on this floor, cook yourself something or sit on the garden to read, whatever you like, I’ll be back in a couple of hours” Andres took his coat and walked to the door “oh, and don’t worry about clothes, tomorrow we’ll go shopping”

“Okay” Sergio gave him a weak smile and through the window saw him cross the yard quickly and then getting in a car that was already waiting for him.

He returned to his room not sure what he was supposed to do, he didn’t want this life, living with a brother he barely knew, in an unknown city with an unknown language, this wasn’t any of the scenarios Sergio pictured, he just wanted to go home, his actual home, the small flat where he lived with his books and his school routine. 

Then he realised, no one said he needed to stay, he was old enough to take care of his own and he still had enough money to buy a ticket back to Madrid, it was an easy plan, he just needed to get rid of the alarms and get away to open the door or the window and then–

A noise interrupted his thoughts, the main door opening, Andrés was back way earlier, he now needed to take count that new variable.

He opened his backpack to search a notebook and saw the paper crane that Andrés left at the hospital, he liked to make origami, it helped him to calm down, his father had taught him to make them, and apparently to Andrés too, the crane that he gave him was perfect, he recognised his father technique everywhere, another reason why he believed him.

But Sergio wasn’t going to ruin his plan for some sentiment, he sat on the library floor and started to formulate a way to get back to Madrid, he had less than twelve hours to get out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... basically the first time Sergio planned how to get away from somewhere... and yeah, I love cliffhangers, also I haven't been in Barcelona so this is all Google


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Andrés trying his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, to hell with my post schedule, I finished this one sooner than i thought

If there was something Andrés didn’t know was how teens work, his teenage years had been weird, surrounded by illegal stuff and many adventures all over Europe, he had grown in that world and he didn’t know any other, his mother never was very protective, and she had been always busy with her stuff, so at the end, it was just him.

And now Sergio was here, totally different to anything he had seen before, he didn’t expect to find such a thin and innocent boy back when he met him in the hospital, in certain way Andrés was happy that Sergio wasn’t like him, he could have a decent life.

“Sergio? You want to have breakfast with me?” Andrés knocked the door of his room, Sergio had arranged the few books in alphabetical order, his brother was an obsessive kid, Andrés was glad he didn’t need to deal with a messy teen “Sergio?” Andrés pushed the door when he noticed it wasn’t completely close, the room was empty, as clean as it was the day before “oh, this is great” he rolled his eyes and ran to the door.

Sergio had been on foot for more than thirty minutes now, he didn’t have money to take the bus to the station so he opted for walking, there was no hurry to arrive. His plan worked, he waited till midnight to start studying the alarms and by 7 am he already had a solution, he even had found a map of Barcelona so he knew where he was going. 

Suddenly a car drove exactly next to him, and the car window opened quickly “You realise the scare you gave me when I found out you weren't in your room this morning?!” Andrés, who was driving the car, told him with a strong voice, he sounded worried.

“My bad” Sergio simply replied with a shrug.

“can you stop?!” He said, trying to manage between talking to Sergio and not crashing.

“No!” Sergio shouted and started to walk faster until he reached an alley where the car couldn’t follow, he walked a couple for meters more until a hand pulled his shoulder, stopping him. 

“What?!” Sergio snapped

“You explain me! I’m not the one who ran away!” Andrés said, trying to catch his breath, he had run from the car to reach him.

“I’m not running away! That’s not my life so I’m going home” he turned to continue walking.

“Can you please stop for a second!?” Andrés took his arm again and this time Sergio actually turned around to face him “thank you!”

“What do you want from me!? We don’t even... know each other! Can’t you just forget me and go back to whatever you do!? I can take care of myself”

“No, I can’t let you do that!” Andrés quickly responded and then took a deep breath “Your father, our father, wasn’t who you think”

“Oh I know! I know! He never told me anything but you really think I’m an idiot!? Who didn’t notice the strange calls or the midnight meetings! He was a thief, who stole money to pay for my treatment! And maybe if I hadn’t been sick he would’ve still been alive!” Sergio said with a broken voice and glassy eyes “He died because of me”

Andrés approached slowly, taking his brother’s shoulders tightly and looked at him right to his eyes.

“Don’t ever think that again! Never, it will never be your fault, it was his and only his, when one chooses this life, one accepts all the risks”

“This is not fair” Sergio muttered as Andrés hugged him, he couldn’t completely understand how Sergio felt, Andrés had always lived the kind of life his parents had chosen, he never saw another option, but Sergio did, he lived a relatively normal life, even with the suspicions about their father, it was different to know and stay on the line than to be in the very centre of the equation, and right now he was, the assault of the bank and the death of Jesus Marquina had raised questions, everyone wanted to take what he owed them, no matter from whom.

“I know, but you have to understand,” Andrés said with a soft voice, taking Sergio’s face tenderly “Sergio, our father got involved with dangerous people, and I don’t know if they already find out you exist or not but I’m not risking, and I know you don’t know me but please, give me a chance”

Sergio observed him, the same penetrating gaze that his father had and then just nodded, Andrés hugged him with one arm as both walked back to the car.

“I’ll tell you something, you can ask me whatever you want, okay? No matter when or what, just ask”

“Okay” Sergio answered softly “How did you find me?”

“Rule number one, don’t go to the first place where they will search you,” Andrés said opening the door for him “And you’re gonna tell me how you managed to deactivate all the alarms”

“I’m sorry about that” Sergio replied softly.

“Oh, it’s not that. You planned how to break out in less than twelve hours without activating an alarm or making any noise, I wanna know everything. You have till we arrive at the mall to explain every step”

Sergio was even smarter than what Andrés initially predicted, he was good with dealing with last minute problems and thinking in different scenarios at the same time, he didn’t need to guess where he had inherited that, Andrés just hoped that Sergio wouldn’t end like their father.

The trip to the mall was fast, first Andrés tried to help him but he quickly understood they had really different styles, Andrés had a very expensive, elegant taste, whereas Sergio just liked whatever felt comfortable.

They arrived home with a ridiculous amount of bags, in Sergio’s opinion, Andrés was actually convinced they had bought too little, the mood felt more relaxed than the previous day, they had been talking about Sergio’s asthma, as Andrés had previously revealed he had it too, but he stopped having attacks a long time ago, he also stopped doing origami, Sergio had many questions about Andrés’ past, but he didn’t know how to start, everything seemed personal and Sergio wasn’t sure how much he was allowed to know.

“I know you’re thinking too much, just ask,” Andrés said as he unpacked the things he bought for dinner.

“Umm… you have a favourite author?” Sergio asked shyly, as he sat on the table, trying to start a conversation.

“Yeah, Gabriel García Márquez. He’s a Colombian author, more popular in Latin America than here, but I enjoy his style, he tends to—“

“Mix fiction with real stories” Sergio said

“Yeah” Andrés smiled him “I actually have a couple of first editions, come” he climbed the stairs quickly while Sergio did his best to follow him.

Andrés studio was big, it looked like an art exhibit, paintings all over the place and a desk in a corner with other white canvas, maps and papers pasted on the walls and boards with notes, he walked to a small wooden box and took out a couple of books, both were kinda old.

“Voìla!” Andrés said giving the books to Sergio

“These are actually original?!” He asked, observing every inch of them, Andrés nodded.

“You can keep them, for your library, you can take whatever you want for your room” Andrés pointed at the paintings.

“So you’re an art...”

“Dealer, I get specific stuff for certain people... or myself” he sat on one of the boxes.

“illegally…?” Sergio asked nervously

“Most of the times, it involves a bit of everything, I like to mix different mediums” Andrés replied proudly as Sergio walked around, admiring every piece.

“Which one do you like more?”

“I don’t know a thing about art, Andrés” Sergio looked around and finally saw one that looked familiar “that one, I know it”

“Oh, Salvador Dali, and impressive man”

“Yeah, I’ve read a couple of thing about his work, you have a book about surrealism”

“Well, you’re lucky I’m an art expert, I’ll tell you everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Gabriel García Márquez so that's my personal touch.
> 
> Also, there goes my headcanon about Andrés childhood!


	4. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrés takes Sergio to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the craziest week ever but for some reason I managed to write this.

“No no no, leave everything like that, I’ll be there in a few minutes” Andrés opened the door of the library, holding a phone in his hand, as Sergio arranged his new books calmly, “Let’s go hermanito, you’re coming with me”

“Now?” Sergio asked trying not to sound too excited, even though Andrés had shown him his studio and told him what he did, he still was quite hermetic about the other details of his job, until now, apparently, Sergio had been was curious about the whole thing, how it worked and what it felt to actually work with the laws against you.

“Hurry, they are waiting for us,” Andrés said already waiting for Sergio at the door, he quickly took his coat and both walked to the car, Andrés went back to his phone, “Yeah, I’m going! But I’m taking Sergio with me. No, there’s no way I’m leaving him, he tried to run away the other day”

“That was more than a week ago” Sergio replied rolling his eyes, Andrés was never going to forget it.

They drove for ten minutes until they arrived to a crowded part near downtown, then they switched cars to an older one and drove for another ten minutes, and parked in front of a closed store.

Sergio was observing everything, especially Andrés, he was different when he was in working mode, Sergio guessed that was how he had to be to survive in that world. They kept walking until they reached the alley next to a big warehouse, where two men were putting boxes inside a white van while woman directed them.

“Oh, you finally appear!” The woman said to Andrés.

“Finally? You said you could handle this” Andrés answered carefree, adjusting his coat.

“Yeah, before you decided to take the two extra and ruin our whole plan”

“Oh, c’mon, Isabel, you and I know those two extra will give us the double that these together will make” he walked closer, to observe the boxes, Sergio decided to stay behind, not sure of what to do.

“They better do” she threatened him, but Andrés just smiled, not even paying attention anymore, “so this is him, eh?” She walked to where Sergio was “I’m Isabel”

“Sergio” he shook her hand trying not to sound nervous.

“Just Sergio?”

“That’s correct” he said, while he adjusted his glasses.

“Leave him out of this,” Andrés said from behind.

“What? You’re the one who brought him” she replied before returning to speak with the two big men.

Sergio got slightly closer, he wanted to see what was going on, since everyone now was discussing in another language and all he could do was observe, then he realised, apparently the problem was that the van was too small for all the stuff.

He started to look around, there weren’t many things to help, but there was a truck in front, perfect size for all the boxes, he smiled and approached shyly to where they were discussing.

“Andrés…” Sergio tapped his shoulder, Andrés was observing the van with a disappointed look.

“Give me a second, Sergio, I have to solve this”

“I know how” he said

“What?”

“I know how to transport them”

Andrés gave him an incredulous look and Sergio realised he needed to start explaining to him so he could believe him.

“You need space, right? Well, I trust one of your guys know how to steal a car, so you can lend that truck over there” he pointed at the beer truck he had previously studied, the rest of the gang had approached by now and was listening to him carefully.

“So we steal a car, then what?” One of the men said.

“Not stealing, lending. Afternoon shifts end at 8 pm so I guess the person driving that truck has the morning shift, you can take it, transport the things with it to wherever you take them and come back to return the truck, it’s almost 7 pm now, you have 2 hours to bring the truck back before someone suspects”

“And the white van?” Isabel asked

“You can drive it back to the garage or whatever, you guys have been here a long time, if anyone already reported you to the police they will search a white van and if they stop you, all they’ll see is two guys driving an empty van”

Everyone looked at each other.

“Well, what are we waiting?! Let’s move!” Andrés commanded and everyone started to run, Isabel ran to start the engine of the truck while the other two guys moved the boxes outside the van.

“The kid, he’s smart,” the tallest of them said to Andrés, he smiled patting Sergio’s head.

“You and I stay here to check that no one misses that truck,” Andrés said to Sergio while pulling him aside, both walked quickly out of the alley, at the end of the main street there was a small hotel, they asked for a room with a view to the warehouse and waited in the balcony as the team finished the job.

“All settled, truck on its way” Isabel confirmed through the phone and Andrés finally sat next to Sergio bringing a bottle of wine with him and pouring it in two cups.

Sergio was happy, he was enjoying that feeling of solving the problem when it seemed that everything was lost, now he could start to understand why his father and Andrés had chosen this world instead of a common one, it was better than one behind a desk.

“You like wine?” He asked.

“I don’t know” Sergio shrugged taking the cup.

“What? Never had a sip from someone else cup?”

“Nope, dad just drank whiskey”

“Ah, right” Andrés nodded, he remembered now, he used to have a cup as a nightcap, “well, it’s nice to introduce you to the wine world”

Sergio took a small sip of his cup, following what Andres was doing.

“This is weird!” He said making a funny face and Andrés just laughed.

“You’ll get used to”

They both stayed in silence, enjoying the city, it was already night and since it was Friday the city was full of noise and young people walking on the streets.

Andrés... May I... ask you something?” Sergio broke the silence, he had been thinking that question for a while now, but he still didn’t reunite the courage to actually say it, he was afraid of the answer, even after thinking in all the possibilities, there was something in knowing the truth that scared him.

“I told you to just ask it,” Andrés said relaxed.

“Why did you come for me? You could’ve easily ignored my existence and continue with your life without me as a problem”

“You’re not a problem. An hour ago when he had to solve how to transport the boxes, that was a problem.”

“But still you have to admit I’m something you didn’t plan” Sergio was looking at him, observing him carefully, Andrés turned and gave him a soft smile as he patted his shoulder and returned to see the landscape.

“I’m not sure why I went to get you when I saw it in the news ‘Jesus Marquina shot to death outside the Hispanic bank’, the first thing I thought was you, how lonely you were gonna feel and how horrible your future was going to be if I didn’t do anything, so I took a car, got a house and went to get you, I’m still not sure why, Sergio, I just knew I couldn’t leave you” he shrugged looking now at his half empty glass.

Sergio was still observing him, there was something in Andrés tone that made him notice he was being totally honest, more than the other times; since he met him, Sergio had this idea that Andrés was the kind of man who always had a plan, always knew what he was doing it and how, but maybe he wasn’t truly like that, after all, he had run to get Sergio without really knowing what he was doing.

“So you already knew about me?”

“Yeah, he told me, he appeared again after my mother died a couple of years ago. I was quite reluctant to talk to him at the beginning, but I needed some of his contacts” Andrés smiled.

Sergio stayed quiet for another time, processing all.

“Then why you didn’t appear before?”

“He said he didn’t want you to be involved in this world, you’ve seen what I do, it’s always been that for me and, well… you’ve seen how bad it can be!”

“yeah…”

“But I promise I won’t leave you. We are all we have, each other and no more” Andrés said

“I’m... I’m glad you appeared” Sergio smiled, for the first time since they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how shift work in Spain but that how it works where i live.
> 
> I'm so curious about Andrés past, we know a few things about Sergio but honestly Andrés is a complete mystery. 
> 
> Anyway, I have the plot of the rest of the chapters drafted but if anyone has a nice headcanon about them I'll be happy to add it.


	5. Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Andrés trying to be the adult of the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me longer, but I have been working non stop for a week now and I'm about to die

He had been there a couple of months now, and by now it was starting to feel like home.

Sergio and Andrés had unspoken rules, like staying inside his room when someone came into the house or just bother Andrés if it was strictly necessary or after 6 pm, they also cooked every night dinner together, or at least Sergio watch him do it since he was pretty bad in the kitchen.

It was better than when he lived with his father, and it wasn’t that his father was bad, he was just too paranoid, he barely left him to go alone somewhere, or have any other activity other than school, meanwhile Andrés basically let him do whatever he wanted, it made him like an actual human, not like a kid that could break at any moment.

“Andrés?” Sergio knocked he door of the studio.

“Come on in”

He entered, Andres was working on something, writing in French over a big board and with papers and post its pasted all over the wall, he had barely left the studio the past days so Sergio imagined this was a big job.

“Are you planning to move to France?” Sergio asked, trying not to sound afraid to be left behind.

“No, hermanito, this is for our Christmas vacations” he kept writing and Sergio actually wondered if it was true.

Sergio sat in the chair of the desk and started to spin around slowly “so… what do you want to talk about?”

“School” Andres stopped writing and took the papers he had near the window and tossed them in front of Sergio.

“So… I’m going back to school?” Sergio took the papers, it was a quite complete investigation of all schools in the area.

“Yeah, you’re smart, you deserve to have a decent education”

“These are… cool” Sergio said those were good schools, he thought he wouldn’t go back to school in a long time, or maybe never, Andres’ life seemed too complicated to actually care about that, so Sergio never said anything, but that was far more than what he could imagine, all schools on the list had a bilingual system and a lot of extra activities, it seemed too fancy for him.

“Hey, don’t stress about this” Andres rubbed his back, he was quite good at reading him and Sergio secretly hated it “just choose one, the one you like more, I’ll take care of the rest”

“Okay” Sergio replied standing up, it felt like a big decision and he knows how to take it, but he also was excited to go to those nice schools with cool uniforms, he never thought he could go to one, “also your thing is filling the house with smoke”

“What?! Why you didn’t tell me before?!” Andrés ran downstairs to save his bread, he had been cooking Italian stuff all week, Sergio had realised by now that Andres cooking new things meant he was happy.

“I forgot! But I turned off the oven before coming here” Sergio walked calmly downstairs as Andres quickly opened the oven, filling the rest of the house with smoke “See, I told you, the quantity of oil wasn’t consistent with the flour”

“How was I suppose to know!”

“Because I told you!” Sergio replied opening the door to let all the smoke go, he was starting to cough “at least our curtains will smell Italian for the rest of the week”

Andres laughed and made Sergio smile.

“Well, this is the third recipe that ends up in a mess,” Andres said observing the burned thing on the table.

“Why are you so interested in impressing her?” Sergio went to sit next to his brother at the table,he knew there was this girl, who had come to the house a couple of times during the past week, judging by the voices she seemed quite friendly with Andres and just that morning Andres told him he was planning to invite someone for dinner.

“Oh, hermanito! She’s just the most perfect women I’ve ever met!”

“Right” Sergio replied not understanding what Andres meant “then you could… cook that thing you usually make me with vegetables”

“What? the pasta?”

Sergio nodded

“That's not enough! She’s the one, Sergio! And she needs to know it”

“Then… I don’t know, open a bottle of wine and take her to the roof, to see the stars, you have that old telescope in your studio”

“It’s a nice plan, I didn’t know you were a romantic”

“I’m not, I’m just thinking on what’s more practical judging by the situation of the kitchen and the time” Sergio stood up and started to clean the mess, he was usually the one to do that since he was terrible at cooking.

“I guess I'll cook something simple. But you have to help me cause she’s gonna be here any moment” Andres stood up and started to take some pots out, he was an amazing cooker, Sergio had been surprised the first time Andrés cooked paella and it had been perfect, meals with his father involved cheap and fast dishes, whereas Andres actually took his time to make everything perfect “you want it with vegetables or meat?”

“Oh, whatever she likes, I’m not dining with you,” Sergio said taking out the vegetables to cut them.

“What? don’t you want to meet her? She’s great, studied in Oxford English literature, I’m pretty sure you could talk about something” Andres said boiling the pasta.

Sergio denied with his head.

“I prefer to take this time to decide the school if I’m lucky I’ll start next Monday”

“You’re quite excited with this school thing, eh”

“Yeah, I mean… it’s a nice opportunity to finally learn something that is not just boring stuff that I can learn in one afternoon” Andrés smiled and ruffled Sergio’s hair “What? You didn’t like school?”

“Of course not!” Andres said and proceeded to tell him how crazy it had been for him till he managed to get kicked out of high school after activating the fire alarm to avoid taking a test, he had gone to a thousand of different schools in different countries while growing up, since his mother had a similar business to what he ran right now they were always moving out, actually, that is how their parents met.

“I was terrible but I’m sure you’ll be great,” Andres said “you could go to nice university, become one of those fancy professors”

“Maybe,” Sergio said, he never actually thought he could, mainly because his father didn’t look like he could afford it.

The ring from outside interrupted them, they were almost finished but Sergio could see Andrés concern.

“I’ll open and present myself while you prepare the rest,” he said walking to the door, Andres was right she was pretty, but Sergio had no interest in love or girls, so he left them together in the kitchen and went to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone sent me an ask on tumblr about how Andrés not only raised Sergio but also payed him a decent education, so this is based on that.


	6. Sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio wants to continue joining Andrés in his job, but Andrés is trying to take care of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hell of a week (i still have), but I really wanted to post this on time, so here it is. I promise next week everything will be back to normal.

Sergio guessed that school wasn’t going to be easy, not academically, in that area he was perfect, even with the disadvantage of having most of the classes in Catalan he could manage it, he was mostly fluent now, Andrés helped him to practice most of the nights, it had become their thing, cooking dinner while practising Catalan or any other language Andrés decided to teach him.

What worried him more was the social part, he wasn’t good at talking to people or being friendly, after a month there was just one guy he barely talked to, mostly because they took the same route to go back home.

He had always been like that, the shy kid, the one who was sometimes bullied by the popular ones,it was hard when you grow up with a father who has many restrictions, it really didn’t bother him, he just ignored everyone, but deep down he wished all could change, maybe find someone who noticed him.

He entered calmly to the house, normally Andrés wasn’t home at that time, so when he appeared out of nowhere he actually jumped.

“My god! Sergio,” Andrés said startled, almost crashing with Sergio “What are you doing here so early?”

“Is not early, I finish school at 3”

Andres looked at his watch and then took his coat.

“Right, I’ll be back in a few hours

“Can I go with you?” Sergio said leaving his backpack quickly on the floor.

“No no no”

“Oh! C’mon, Andrés”

“Not this time, hermanito,” Andres said opening the door, he used to take Sergio once in a while, especially when he was going to take long and the job wasn’t quite dangerous, Sergio loved to observe the whole thing, he was quite silent and didn’t bother, he even contributed so Andrés was conformable to bring him along, it was way too dangerous and too dirty for him.

“Now clean the kitchen and eat something, we’ll cook something decent when I’m back” he patted Sergio’s head, Sergio was starting to hate when he did that, it felt like a reminder of how he was the smaller one.

So he saw Andres leave, he hated that feeling of being the one to stay at home, it made him feel small and weak, he was totally capable of helping him, he wasn’t a kid anymore.

Andres arrived till night, carrying a big portfolio and looking tired as hell

“You look terrible,” Sergio said from the couch, reading as he watched TV, he wasn’t really watching something, he just hated how quiet the house could be when he was alone.

“That’s why you couldn’t come,” Andres said, sitting next to Sergio.

“I doubt that was something I couldn’t manage,” Sergio said, and Andrés understood he was upset, Sergio really enjoyed going with him so talking about his job, but these past weeks he had been close about it. “Why I can’t go with you!?” Sergio asked, turning to see him.

“Because you’re too young” Andres replied absently, Sergio didn’t give up easily, Andrés was secretly impressed, every night he had to work Sergio insisted him and gave him a bunch of reason of why he was a good contribution to the group, all were pretty convincing.

“But I’m smart!”

“Yeah, but you don’t have the age!” He said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

“Oh, seriously?! Sergio stood up too and followed him.

“Yeah, you’re too young to deal with this and also you have to focus in better things, like school,” Andrés said checking the fridge to see what he could cook.

“That’s just bullshit!” Sergio mumbled rolling his eyes.

“Hey!”

“Sorry,” he said genuinely regretted, Andres didn’t like when he said bad words “but you got to admit I’m a lucky guy, it's good for you to have someone lucky on the team”

“Lucky guy?” Andrés said with a chuckle, this one was new.

“How do you explain when you had to move those sculptures and I noticed that they had changed the alarms to the ones that you have at home, that I knew how to deactivate them. Or also you appearing just when my father died, willing to take me with you”

“Well, I’m starting to regret the last one” Andrés mumbled turning on the stove.

“Please?” Sergio approached.

“My god, Sergio,” Andres said rubbing his eyes, this was worst that what he thought “you really don’t surrender, do you?”

“You can’t deny I’m useful out there”

Andrés observed him, he was good at getting what he wanted, Sergio was going to go far if he applied that correctly, maybe even planning one of those heists that pass through history as the best in the world, or just getting a good normal life.

“Okay!” He said, he didn’t love the idea but Sergio wasn’t going to stop and both knew it “As long as your homework is done and you… mmm… wash the dishes”

“But I always do that!” Sergio replied and observed Andrés “you don’t know which rules to put me, right?” He smiled, this kid was getting smarter every day, It was something that no one warned him about.

“Oh, shut up! I’m trying to be the responsible adult here” Andres pushed him softly and laughed.

“Fine! ‘Yes, mum, I’ll wash the dishes’” Sergio replied and both laughed.

Andrés gave him the knife and the vegetables to chop while he cooked the rest of the soup.

“How was school?” Andrés asked softly

“It’s all fine” Sergio looked away, focusing more on the vegetables.

“Really? cause that thing on your lip wasn’t there yesterday” Andres took Sergio’s chin to lift his face and observe the small wound.

“I… crashed with the lockers” Sergio moved his head away and returned to his task.

“Does ‘lockers’ have a name?”

Sergio gave him a tired look and shrugged.

“Just… the guys from the football team pushed me and I crashed with the lockers, it’s nothing”

“Do they bother you much?”

“Not directly, it’s ok, Andrés, I’m a weirdo, it has always been like this”

“Don’t think that, just because you have different aptitudes doesn’t make you a weirdo” Andrés put the meat he was chopping in the soup and washed his hands “c’mon” he walked to the living room, rolling his sleeves.

“What are you doing?” Sergio observed him, pouring the vegetables into the soup, Andrés motioned for him to follow him into the living room.

“I’ll teach you how to defend yourself, I’m not planning to see you again with any more injuries made by someone else”

“And the soup?” Sergio approached nervously

“It will be ready on twenty minutes, enough for you to learn the basics, c’mon” Sergio stood in front of him “okay, step one, which is my dominant hand?”

“Right”

“So I will punch you with the…”

“Right hand, this is a bad idea”

“No it’s not, you need to learn to defend yourself. Now, right hand and then obviously left, you need to bend down” Andrés threw a punch slowly, giving Sergio enough time to bend down “step two, you will take my hand and twist it to my back,” he said taking Sergio’s hand but twisting it softly as an example “and you pinch down here” he pointed to his neck.

“Oh, the carotid artery”

“That’s correct, it’s easy, right?” He let him go “Fine, one more time, now you”

Sergio did as Andrés told him, slowly but flawless.

“And if they keep nagging me?” He asked practising a third time.

“Then I’ll teach you how to break their nose” Andrés ruffled his hair “Now let’s eat, tomorrow we’ll practice this but faster”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movements Andrés teaches him here are the ones he uses with Alberto.


	7. Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Andrés does and this is how he got that present for Sergio
> 
> Andrés POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Violence ahead, not much but if you're sensitive I suggest you to skip it

“Where were you?! I thought you were right behind me!” Isabel said as Andrés parked his car.

“The house is near so I passed to drop Sergio,” He said opening the door and walking inside the warehouse.

“I thought you weren’t going to bring the kid anymore,” Isabel told him as she followed him around.

“He insisted” Andrés simply replied

“Wow, and you just say yes? You’re getting weak”

“I am not” he said firmly

“You are” she sat on a chair, lighting a cigarette “you remember when you got the news of the shooting outside the bank? You said, ‘Oh, I don’t care about the kid’, and three hours later you were turning our hiding place into a home”

“That’s just different, leaving him in hands of the system was inhuman, taking on count that we are half related”

“Many of us have half siblings everywhere and I don’t see anyone caring about them”

“And you said I’m the crazy one”

“You are” Isabel stood up when the truck arrived “but also deep down have a good heart”

Andrés hated to be seen as an actual human, in his line of work showing that he had feelings wasn’t the best, but he also liked to bring Sergio along, even if that included getting him involved a bit, he wasn’t happy with the idea, Andrés loved that life but he didn’t exactly want his little brother to be part of it, Sergio could be so much more, much better, and what he did was too dirty for Sergio, the kid actually had a good heart.

But Isabel was right, since the first time his father told him he had another son Andrés had tried to approach, it was nice to find out he wasn’t alone, that he had someone, and when he heard his father died he didn’t think it twice, having Sergio on his side was a really nice thing, he never had that, family, his mother had spent Andrés’ adult life being sick and slowly dying so he wasn’t going to neglect his only family left.

“The guy is here” a man interrupted his thoughts.

Andrés smiled and walked faster outside, there was a young man, tied to a chair, Isabel was seeing everything from a corner while one of her men was standing next to the guy.

“Ah, Mr Navarro, it’s nice to finally see you,” Andrés said unbuttoning his jacket.

“I don’t have the money” the man instantly replied

“Mmmm no no no, you owe us a big quantity, I can’t accept that as an answer, try again”

“Its the truth, I don’t have anything”

Andres punched him.

“Again, I won’t accept it, so tell me, where is the money?!”

“ I don’t—”

He punched him again.

“I’m getting tired Mr. Navarro, next one won’t be a punch”

“But is there truth” the man insisted.

Andres made a grimace and took out a revolver from the table.

“Have you played Russian roulette? I personally love this game”

Andrés loaded one bullet, spun the cylinder and placed the gun against Mr Navarro’s head.

“Fine fine! I just have a part”

“finally!” Andrés said, tossing the gun and pulling a chair to sit in front of the man, “the place, quickly”

“Safe box, at my house, there’s a part there”

“And the other part?”

“T-the bank, I have some more there”

“Some more is not enough to pay all” Isabel stood next to Andrés, crossing her arms.

“Please that’s all I have”

Then he saw it, a nice motorcycle parked outside, Andrés stood up and walked to observe it.

“I like your bike, I hope you don’t mind if I keep it”

The man denied.

“Well, that’s enough for now, drop him somewhere and go for the money and took whatever you like from his house” He commanded as he sat on the bike.

“I didn’t know you were a motorcycle guy”

“I am not” he smiled “but is not for me”

It had been a long time since he had driven a bike, and back then he just drove it a couple of times, so it was a miracle when he actually arrived alive to their house.

“Sergio!” He opened the door looking for his brother, Sergio was calmly studying on the dining table “I have a surprise for you, hermanito”

“What is it?” Sergio asked adjusting his glasses, looking for something in Andrés’ hands.

“It’s outside!”

“Oh, then let me finish my homework” he went back to his notebook.

“Oh! C’mon, don’t be boring” Andrés walked to the table and dragged Sergio outside, he pushed him till they reached the street, where the motorcycle was.

“Voila!” Andres said excitedly.

“It’s a motorcycle” Sergio simply replied “are you crazy?”

“Could be”

Sergio walked around to observed it.

“You don’t like it?”

“I do!I just… don’t know how to drive it” Sergio approached, observing everything.

“You can learn” Andrés shrugged tossing the keys to Sergio, who barely caught them “It’s yours now”

“Isn’t it too much?”

“For you? Nah! I’m not going to drive you forever, you’re old enough to go wherever you want”

“I’m sixteen” Sergio replied

“That’s old enough for me”

“And where did you get it?”

“A guy owned me money, didn’t want to pay so we took some of his stuff as an interest” Andrés took the keys from Sergio and sat in the bike “look, I’ll teach you the basics”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end starts next chapter and I'm so excited!!!


	8. Eighth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new chapter in their life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have this week "free" I'll do my best to post twice a week, so stay tuned!

“Hermanito, wake up” A hand and a soft voice shook him gently “Sergio!”Sergio opened his eyes slowly and turned to see the clock, it was 3 am, and that wasn’t the big question, but what was Andrés doing in his room?!

“What’s going on?” He took his glasses and observed around, Andrés was sitting on his bed changing his clothes.

“We have to go!” Andrés said tying his shoelaces “here, put this” he threw him a nice suit and a tie

“What?” Sergio observed the clothes, if they were running away these were not appropriate.

“Just put them on, we need to go!” He repeated throwing him a bag with half of his things already packed, the books that he bought the day before were already settled to be transported, waiting next to the door, “hurry!”

Sergio didn’t understand what was exactly going on, except that it was important so he took the rest of his stuff and quickly put everything inside the bag, then he changed his clothes and walked to the door, where Andrés was already waiting for him with another bag, looking very carefully through the window.

“You got everything?” He asked helping him with the books.

“I guess” Sergio shrugged

“Great!” Andrés said opening the door, Sergio immediately walked to the car “no no no! We are not taking that!” Andrés pulled him to his motorcycle and passed him a helmet.

“Hold on tight and don’t fall asleep” he said and Sergio nodded.

They drove till the warehouse where Andrés usually kept his stuff, it was quite empty, the paintings, statues and boxes were gone.

“What’s going on, Andrés? Sergio finally asked as he explored the place, Andrés as looking something inside a safe box in the wall, hidden as a box of circuits.

“Let’s say I used to work with a guy who stole my money so I took his stuff and now he’s mad”

“The house was his?”

“Yeah,” Andrés said proudly tucking bills inside his backpack, then he walked to the other side of the place and moved a blanket to reveal metal furniture secured with three different locks “Oh! This is great” he muttered looking for a lock picking kit inside the backpack and proceeded to sit on the floor to try to open the first lock.

“You want help?” Sergio approached when he saw Andres fighting with the bottom lock, it was too close to the floor and he couldn’t move the tools and his hands at the same time “I’m smaller” he showed him his hands.

“Here” Andrés passed him the tools and Sergio sat next to him “No, apply more pressure, as you’re lifting the pin sets with your pick you need to apply tension on the plug. if you’re applying the right amount of torque on the plug, once the driver pin passes the shear line, the plug will rotate slightly” Andres smiled when Sergio opened the first one quickly “What? Where did you learn that?” Andrés asked genuinely surprised, he better not be asking Isabel to teach him things.

“I saw you doing it… it’s quite simple” Sergio shrugged and returned the tools to Andrés.

“You still have two missing” he pointed to the other two locks and Sergio smiled shyly, “Easy, you have to feel it”

Sergio opened the next one and then the third one, he looked really proud of himself. The inside had some small back velvet bags with diamonds and gold jewellery that Andres took quickly before closing everything and leaving it as they found it.

“Well, now it’s time to go” he smiled walking to the exit.

“And the motorcycle?” Sergio asked as they passed it by.

“Isabel will take care of it, don’t worry” Andrés patted his back.

They took the main road, walking calmly, Sergio imagined this situation was pretty tense but Andrés didn’t look stressed at all, not even worried, he guessed it wasn’t the first time nor the second that this happened to him, that actually made him feel calm, the fact that it looked like Andrés had a plan, he felt, no matter what, if they were together, everything was going to be fine.

Ten minutes after walking in silence in the middle of the night a car pulled over next to them.

“Andrés?” A woman said from the inside pulling the window down.

“Sophie! Oh, thank god!” Andrés smiled opening the car’s door for Sergio and then he sat in the copilot seat immediately kissing her passionately “you appeared just in time”

“I stopped by the house, they were all over the place,” Sophie said starting to drive.

“Yeah, they arrived earlier”

“And who’s the boy?” She asked looking at Sergio through the rear mirror, she gave him a soft smile and Sergio tried his best to return it, she didn’t like this girl, at least the other one had studied in Oxford, this one seemed too simple for Sergio’s opinion, Andrés was terrible at picking up girlfriends.

“Oh! He’s my brother, Sergio. Sergio, this is Sophie, remember that I told you about her?”

“Yeah. Nice to meet you” He didn’t remember at all, when Andrés talked about girls he usually stopped listening.

Sophie and Andrés continued speaking in French, Sergio could catch just a few things but nothing relevant, he was too tired to pay attention, he just wanted to arrive somewhere to sleep.

They drove a few more minutes until they arrived at a quite fancy place near the Gothic Quarter, and Sophie parked in front of a nice block of flats.

“I’ll call you” Andrés kissed her while Sergio ignored them and waited outside the car, he wasn’t going to call her, Sergio was sure about that.

The interiors were quite nice, now he understood why Andrés chose him those clothes, they could blend perfectly with the residents, and nice it was Saturday no now would question why they were arriving at 5 am looking tired as hell.

They took the lift to the fifth floor and Andrés opened the door fo the last flat of the floor, it was an amazing place, quite spacious, with an enormous kitchen and a big terrace.

“Isn’t this too much?” Sergio said, leaving his bag and walking to the terrace, the sunrise was near, and that flat had an amazing view.

“Of course no, also this will be temporal” Andrés sat on the chair there.

A knock on the door startled them immediately.

“Andrés?” Sergio said nervously, judging by his brother’s reaction that wasn’t planned.

“Shh, stay here” he stood up immediately and walked to the door slowly.

“Police! Open up” a voice on the other side of the door said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drama intensifies*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the "Sergio probably studied in a top school" headcanon, here's my explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the second part ready! totally Belermo fluff cause we need love in the world.

Sergio awoke slowly, looking around and when he didn’t recognise anything he stood up quickly, almost crashing with the roof fo the car.

“Hey, you’re up,” Andrés said, he was driving peacefully.

“What time is it?” He rubbed his eyes and searched his glasses, for a second Sergio truly believe they weren’t going to able to get rid of the police, but Andrés was good at planning when things went wrong, both climbed to the roof and waited till the police left so they could leave the flat through the back door, then Andrés had stolen a car and told Sergio to have some rest and started to drive.

“Almost 9”

“What?” Sergio looked around, it was still the city but they haven’t gone too far “I thought we were going directly to Tres Torres”

“Yeah, I stopped to buy some stuff” Andrés pointed at the bag on the copilot seat, Sergio rummaged inside to find food mostly and took a yoghurt.

They arrived at a suburban area, with buildings and small businesses, quite normal and simple, nothing fancy, Sergio observed around, carrying his bag and his coat, he was surprised of how Andrés kept looking decent, Sergio was too tired to pretend.

“You sure they won’t find us here?” Sergio asked walking behind Andrés

“No, no one knows about this place, except my mother, but she’s dead” he smiled him and opened the door, it was an old place, the furniture was covered with blankets and it seemed quite homelike for Andrés taste.

Sergio did like this place, it looked more like where he had lived, he left his bags on the couch and sat there to finish his yoghurt while Andrés opened the windows and removed the sheets from the furniture.

“The last time I was here I was… your age”

“Why you didn’t come back?”

Andrés shrugged, searching something inside the draw, “I had no reason to, I always considered my safe place in case something went wrong… and it’s been a while since something had gone wrong” Andrés sat in front of Sergio.

“So you have a plan? What are we going to do next? I’ve been thinking that moving to Germany is a good option, there’s a—“

“Yeah… that’s the thing” Andrés interrupted him “listen, Sergio”

“No!” Sergio stood up “no, you can’t do that”

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna tell you”

“I do know! You want to leave me”

“Is not exactly that… well… technically yes but—“

“You can’t just abandon me while you... do whatever you want!”

“I’m not abandon you! I’m protecting you!”

“And if I don’t want to!? What if I want to come with you?”

“You can’t! Sergio, understand please” Andrés stood up, holding him by the shoulders “there’s dangerous people behind me, plus the police, and I don’t want them to catch you or connect you with me”

Sergio pushed him softly and walked to the window, Andrés could imagine how he felt, they had been a team for some years now but this was something he needed to do alone.

“And what if… I won’t see you again?”

“You won’t, I promise, I just have solved this and it will be easier if I know you’re safe” Andrés hugged him, it wasn’t the first time things looked bad, he secretly enjoyed the whole tension of running away, he knew how to move through the country barely leaving any mark, but thinking of taking Sergio with him was something it truly scared him, all those time he didn’t have to take care of anyone, it was just him doing whatever he needed to survive, and while Sergio was excited to learn, he was still clumsy and immature.

“So what’s your plan?” Sergio sat defeated on the couch, Andrés sat next to him and proceeded to tell him his plan, it wasn’t the greatest idea but Sergio had to admit it could work.

Andrés knew a guy from the IT part of a boarding school with accommodations and all that, apparently he owed him a big favour and he had access to the whole database of the school so he could put him in the system, the school looked… nice, probably too fancy since it was full with kids of diplomats.

“So how long I’ll stay there?”

“I’m not sure, hermanito” Andrés patted his knee before standing up “it’s what you wanted, a top school with access to all those books and tuff”

“Yeah... but not like this” he said softly, he was ready to cry and shout, to convince him to go with him but Andrés was right.

A few days later a box came, it had the uniform, the data of the school and the new papers that assured that he was enrolled, so Sergio understood there was no way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks google maps for helping me.


	10. Tenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they must part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this <3  
> And for leaving nice comments and everything!

“You have to admit it is a nice building,” Andres told him as both observed the outside the school, the whole weekend he had been low key convincing Sergio that it was a good idea.

“Probably because it’s the only old building in the area” Sergio shrugged, they had been there for an hour now, and Sergio knew he had to go, so he walked to the trunk and took his bag “So… I guess I’ll see you” he extended his hand and Andrés hugged him, he knew Sergio was angry and disagree completely with his plan, but he also knew he was going to accept it one day.

“Next week” Andrés patted his head and saw him enter to the school.

The school was nice, he was sure he was going to be the bullied kid, he didn’t have a nice family background or any special abilities, but it turned out no one really cared, Andrés had advised him to invent a story for his parent’s death and the whole business, the idea didn’t fascinate him but when the other kids and teachers kept asking questions he couldn’t answer he decided it was easy just to tell them a lie.

At the end it wasn’t as difficult as he thought, during the mornings he had a normal school schedule and in the afternoons, all the new ones had a week of a thing called induction class where they explained how the school worked, the rules and their routine inside the accommodations.

“What are you going to choose?” Someone next to him broke his thoughts, his roommate was observing him, it was a nice person, not too talkative or messy, so it wasn’t a nightmare to live with him, he was the youngest son of the second family of some guy that worked for the government, it had been easy to find out that.

“About what?”

“The extra things, what are you going to choose” they guy kept talking as he made his bed.

“Chess”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I really don’t see the point in trying others”

His roommate sat on his bed, getting ready for the weekend, a long line of black cars appeared near the entrance, Sergio was starting to understand he was going to see that every weekend, more cause his window had a direct view to the entrance.

“I can’t believe you took chess, you’re already good at it!” Andrés laughed at his brother, he didn’t appear in person to pick him up, he sent a car that drove Sergio till the other side of the city and parked in front of a hotel, where Andrés was waiting patiently, looking bright as always.

They had spent the whole morning visiting an art museum, it had been Andrés basically talking, ranting about the paintings and art while Sergio just listened, and now they were having dinner in the restaurant of the hotel.

“I just felt I needed something relaxing” he shrugged, it was true, he had analysed all the other activities and none of them were a challenge or brought them useful knowledge, and even though he was already good, he liked to play “if I could choose martial arts I could’ve learnt to protect myself”

“I already taught you that, you could choose something creative like drawing!”

“No, I’m not remotely good at that” Sergio finishing his drink “Also it was that or tenis”

“Tenis is boring” Andrés replied, paying the bill, after that they left the restaurant, walking calmly through the street, it was their last night together and Andrés knew it more than Sergio “Listen, Sergio… “ he started, every time he said his name at the beginning of the sentence it meant bad news, “I’m afraid our plan has changed”

“What do you mean?”

“I have to move move out. I have a plan, well, it’s your plan”

“Moving to France” Sergio replied

“Yeah, I cannot stay here my whole life, hidden in a small flat in one of the most boring zones of the city just because a couple of cops are searching me, that’s not me, I gotta keep moving and there’s good business in France and Germany”

“So you’re leaving,” Sergio said trying to process all that, the fact that he wasn’t going to see his brother again, and he was sure he wasn’t going to convince Andrés to stay, he wasn’t good at not doing what he wanted, Sergio also knew it was the best, moving out was an amazing idea.

“I’m not going far” Andrés quickly added “Toulouse, is not the best but is near Spain” he patted his back, “I told you, we are all we have, each other and no more” he smiled and Sergio smiled too, “so… choose a car, which one do you like?” he pointed at the line of cars parked next to them.

“Andrés… we are not going to steal a car”

“Don’t be so boring, hermanito, I’m not going to leave without teaching you how to drive… and how to steal a car”

“I thought you didn’t want me involved” Sergio crossed his arms

“This is mere surviving, Sergio, don’t be dramatic”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think this is not quite conclusive is because this is just the first part of the series, and the first chapter of part two comes next week, stay tuned.
> 
> I'm actual-penguin on Tumblr if you wanna go and say hi

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Or if you have any headcanons about these two! All feedback is well received!
> 
> I wrote this with basically one braincell alive so it might have a lot of mistakes, I apologise in advance.
> 
> Also english is not my first language and this is clearly not beta'd.


End file.
